Covenant vs Ninja
by Kyuubi no Youko
Summary: The Covenant are attacking and Master Chief needs reinforcements but there arent any! So he turns to the next best thing....NINJAS! Watch as Master Chief and Team 7 go against the Covenant. Constructive criticism is welcome flames not
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've no excuse for not writing in months except I'm lazy…

I do not own Naruto nor do I own Halo, if I did, well I'll be very…very…rich!

Covenant vs. Ninjas 

It was a sunny morning where we find Team 7 waiting for their Sensei.

"When is he coming!?" screamed Naruto, "He's always late and does this every damn day!"

His two teammates, Sakura and Sasuke, felt the same way but didn't express it the same way Naruto did. Naruto got fed up from waiting 3 freaking hours and started to train by himself. He ran off to a private area to train because he didn't want anyone to steal his moves.

'Hehehe' giggled Naruto in his head, 'those bastards wont get to steal my moves! No sir-ree Bob!' Naruto looked left and right before he entered 'his' 'secret' training spot. He covered the spot with leaves and junk and if you listen closely, you could hear crazed laughter.

Back with Sakura and Sasuke…

Sakura glanced at Sasuke and blushed. 'He's so hott!' Sakura screamed in her mind.

Sakura mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do.

"Sasuke…. I was wondering if…" started Sakura but was interrupted by a…

"No"

"But you didn't e…."

"Nope…"

"But"

"Hell no"

Sakura shed a few tears and was about to ask again but was interrupted …Again…. by a plume of smoke…. which turn out to be…

Kakashi!!!

Boy was Sakura pissed when she found out that it was Kakashi who just appeared. I mean the nerve of him coming NOW! When the meeting ends in (she checks her watch) 1 minute! Sakura was about to yell the hell out of their Sensei, but never got the chance because a HUGE ASS SHIP crashed on him and just missed Sakura and Sasuke (who fell asleep). Sakura shrugged. She didn't really like Kakashi. I mean would you like someone who was constantly late to everything? I think not.

Sakura circled the ship at the ship warily trying to figure out what the hell it is and where that hell it came from. On one of the sides of the ship it read: UNSC Pelican dropship.

'Hmmm….' Thought Sakura, 'What is this doing here?'

As Sakura was thinking, Naruto had just came back from his training and saw Sakura exaiming the ship.

"WHOA!!" yelled Naruto pointing at the ship, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS **THAT!**"

Sakura turned and said "It's a ship of some sort…."

Just as she said that the door started to open and Sakura just happen to be in the path of the door and will be squished if it would have fallen on her. Naruto being the sharp and observant guy saw his and sprang into action.

"NOOOOoooooOOOO! Move out the way Sakura!" yelled Naruto as everything went into slo-mo. Sakura slowly turned her head at the sound of his voice. The door was slowly descending onto the unmoving Sakura. But Naruto, with a quick burst of speed, neared Sakura and tackled her out the way just to get his by the door.

"**BONG**!" was the sound that the door made in collision to Naruto's head. Sakura slammed onto the ground with a thud. Slowly she sat up and looked around. Sasuke was still asleep (how could he sleep throught all that is beyond me). Kakashi was still under the ship, you can tell because you can see his hand with his 'special' book in it sticking out from under the ship. And Naruto was under the door still, his visible limbs twitching.

Sakura looked up from the door inside the ship and saw a robot type-of-thing. Without thinking like she usually does, Sakura pulled out many Kunai and shuriken and threw them at the mysterious robot thing. The weapons pierced the armor of the robot-thing.

After a few minutes both human and robot-thing stared at each other, unmoving.

2 minute later….

3 minutes later….

10 minutes later….

The robot-thing keeled over and muttered "Oww". Sakura stood there and stared at the robot-thing. She continued to stare and stare and stare for about 10 minutes until the body disappeared.

"Gasped!" gasped Sakura as she stared at the spot at the robot-thing once occupied. Sakura frantically looked around for the robot but couldn't find it. Naruto got up and shook his head to clear his mind.

"Oww… How many bulls hit me?" He said as he stood up and looked around. Naruto spotted Sakura looking around, as if searching for something. He shrugged his shoulders and followed her. Sakura bent over and examined a mushroom.

"Whatcha looking at?" asked Naruto as he looked over Sakura's shoulder.

"I'm examining this suspicious mushroom" she replied.

"Why"?

"Because it might have the answers to the mystery I am trying to solve."

"Which is…………."

"Which is find out what happened to the robot thing that I killed"

"Pfft! Forget that! Why don't you and I go behind this here ship and…"

Naruto was interrupted by a new voice…. a **robotic** one…

DUN DUUNN DUUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!!

(Thunder and lighting sound effects appear in the scene)

Anyway… Back to the Story!

"Hey what are we looking at?" asked the new voice.

"We are looking for clues that will aid us in figuring out what happened to the robot-thing" answered Naruto smartly. Sakura rolls her eyes and continues looking.

"Then I got a clue for you" said the voice from behind Sakura.

"Oh yeah?" asked Sakura, "Show me!"

"Alright, look behind you"

She does this and shrieks at the sight. There stood before her is the robot-thing! DUN DUNDUNDUNDUNDDDDUUUUNNN!!!

"Hi!" greets Master Chief.

Sakura stares at MC. She stares and stares and stares for about 10 minutes.

"Uhhhh…" started MC but was struck down by kunai and shuriken…Again! 'Phew!' thought Sakura, 'He almost had me!'

"I wished you would stop killing me, it's a pain in the ass to keep respawning!" said MC from behind Sakura. She shrieked again and threw many many many weapons at MC. BUT! He was expecting this so while the weapons were flying towards him in super speed he went into the matrix and brought out SMG guns and started to shoot at the flying kunai and shuriken. Seeing the bullets hit the weapons in random directions, Sakura ducked behind the ship, out of harms way. But Kakashi was not as lucky….

"Hey Guys! I finally got out from under that damn ship!" yelled Kakashi as she stood up and dusted himself off. He looked around and saw no one but Sasuke sleeping against a rock. Kakashi got out a stick and started poking Sasuke, trying to wake him up. After that failed, he tried a kunai, then a shuriken. Kakashi then sighed and started to go thought the required hand signs to perform the Chidori. Just as Kakashi was about to try top wake up Sasuke by poking him with the Chidori, a few stray bullets and kunai flew at him and struck him down…. that was the end of Kakashi.

…..

…..

……

………

OoooooH Well!!!

MC slowly walked towards Sakura, taking his sweet time. Frighten out of her freaking mind, Sakura threw more weapons at MC. But with quick reflexes that only he has, MC took out a Magnum and shot the weapons out of her hand. He then picked her up by the collar of her shirt, brought her to his eye level and said….

"Bring Me To Your Leader."

AHHHHHHHHHH…Tell me how it was and all that good stuff. I will try to update as often as I can. I did my job now do yours!

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Covenant vs. Ninjas 

"OK OK!!! Just don't eat me!!!" yelled Sakura at MC.

MC's mask somehow formed a grin, which looked crazed in Sakura's eyes, and he put her down and petted her head like a dog. Sakura flinched but MC ignored it. He went to grab Sasuke (who is still asleep), Naruto, and Kakashi (who didn't look so good). MC nodded to Sakura to lead the way, which she did.

As Sakura led MC to the Hokage Tower, he was dragging Sasuke and Kakshi on the ground WHILE skipping! They hit all kinds of things such as conveniently placed rocks, shards of glass, cactus, and other sharp and point objects. When they finally reached the Tower, Sasuke and Kakashi were pretty…jacked up. There were shards of glass and bits of rocks in their skin. Also, there were a number of cactus needles. Kakashi had the unfortunate luck of getting a needle in…well you guys don't need to know WHERE the needle was. Lets just say Kakashi will be in A LOT of pain.

When they entered the Tower, MC and Sakura got weird looks from all the ninjas present there. The looks confused Sakura. But MC, well his mask was still formed as a grin and he was still happily skipping along. About 5 minutes later, the group reached the Hokage's office and was let in by a scared-looking Shizune. When they got in, Tsunade was asleep. Sakura noticed and motioned for MC to come back outside the office.

Just outside the office, Sakura and MC were playing a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who will go in and wake up Tsunade.

"Rock!" yelled Sakura as she shook her fisted, getting ready to throw out Paper.

"Paper!" yelled MC as he also shook his fist getting ready to throw out Rock.

"Scissors!" both yelled at the same time.

"SHOOT!!!!!" they roared as they threw out their 'weapons' or whatever.

"Hahaha!! I won!!!" yelled Sakura and started jumping up and down. Sakura noticed that MC was just standing there, staring at his fist so she gave him a helpful shove (push) into the office.

In the Hokage's Office…

MC noticed that he was now in the office but he didn't care. All he cared about now was…. HOW THE HELL CAN ROCK BE BEATEN BY PAPER!I mean rock is heavy and can rip through paper like nothing! But some how it manages to defeat rock. He picked up a rock at was embedded in Sasuke's skull and looked it over. He then got a piece of paper and examined it also. Then with the strength that only he possessed, MC made the rock rip the piece of paper. MC stared at this newfound discovery and studied it. Then with a cry of triumph, he tosses the pieces of paper and the rock in the air and celebrated. The rock unfortunately landed on Tsunade's head, which woke her up.

Outside the Office

Sakura considered going inside the office but thought better of it. She had seen what the Hokage could do when she was rudely awakened. Sakura glanced over to the human-size holes in the wall and shook her head. Lee never stood a chance…

Inside the Office…

Tsunade got up from her desk and walked over to MC. She thought it was her former teammate, Jiraiya, in some kind of suit. Tsunade grabbed MC shoulder, twisted him around, grabbed him but the front of his suit and lifted him into the air with one arm while the other was pulled back ready to launch him out of Earth's orbit.

"Jiraiya you pervert! What the hell are you doing here?" hissed Tsunade.

"Jiraiya?" asked MC, "Who is this Jiraiya? Is it something to eat because I'm really hungry!" He then looked down and whistled.

"Holy shitty-monkeys!" yelled MC, "you sure got a nice pair of…" and made hand motions at his chest.

Deciding that she had enough, Tsunade cocked back her fist and socked MC in the face, which launched MC through the doors.

MC flew pass Sakura and hit the wall with such impact that she wondered why he didn't just go through the wall just like Lee did…

Tsunade looked through the door and Sakura. She looked down and saw Kakashi, Sasuke, and a large puddle of blood underneath them.

"Gasp!" gasped Tsunade as she saw the state of the two ninjas. "What the fuck happened to them!" she all but screamed. Sakura looked down and saw the barely identified bodies of Sasuke and Kakashi and gasped.

"Gasp!!" also gasped Sakura and hurriedly rush the injured in the office to heal them.

After a few minutes of walk up several flights of stairs, MC finally made it to the Hokage's office.

"Hey" whispered Iruka.

"Yeah?" whispered MC, curious.

"You could have taken the elevator instead of walking up all those steps! Teehee!" laughed Iruka.

MC stared at Iruka. He just stared and stared and stared. Then with out warn, MC pulled out is favorite and trusty Magnum and busted a cap in Iruka's head. Iruka only being a Chuunin didn't have the training to dodge bullets so he took it to the head and dropped to the ground. MC then stared at the body of Iruka and stared and stared and stared! Then Iruka jumped up and laughed.

"HAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Iruka. "Silly fool! I have my Forehead Protector on! No head shot can kill me!" Iruka then took off his forehead protector and polished it with his trusty polishing kit. MC took this opportunity to shoot Iruka in both his kneecaps and walked away leaving Iruka to bleed until Anko saw him and snatch him away, never to be seen again until later…

Poor Iruka…he will be missed, just not right now…

Back to the Story!!!!

MC then walked into the office to talk with Tsunade about his problem.

In the Office…

Sakura and Tsunade were currently healing Sasuke and Kakashi when then heard someone coming in. Tsunade looked up to see that it was MC and frowned.

"Jiraiya, what the hell are you doing in that suit?" asked Tsunade.

"Ummm…Hokage-sama, that's not Jiraiya-sama…That's some Guy named Master Chief and he wanted to ask you something."

Both Sakura and Tsunade looked at MC waiting for him to tell them what he wanted to tell them but he just stood there. The duo waited and waited and waited until Tsunade figured out why he was just standing there. MC was staring at her jugs and somehow, an unmistakable blob of drool was dripping from where his mouth was suppose to be.

Having about enough, Tsunade slapped MC…_hard _and I mean _really hard_… his head did a 900-degree spin before it went back to normal. And all he had to say was….

"Oww"

"Please MC just tell her what you are here for so you can leave!" yelled Sakura impatiently.

"OK OK OK!" yelled MC, "just keep your shorts on…or not… Hehehe!"

"Ok, where I'm from, there are aliens called Covenant who are attacking everyone so basically I'm asking for you to help me. Send reinforcements!" pleaded MC. He gave them pictures of the Elites, jackals, Grunts, Hunter's, and the vehicles of the Covenant.

After looking over the pictures, Tsunade had come up with a decision.

"No" she said.

"COME ON! I mean look at the damn Elites and Hunters! Those guys are a bitch to kill! They both have shields and shit! And look at the shield of the damn Hunter! One hit can kill me! Please just send one team with me!" pleaded MC.

"If you don't and my home is destroyed, it will only be a matter of time before the Ninja world is destroyed! DUN DUUN DUUUUNNNNNN!!!" exclaimed MC.

Tsunade paled at these words and decided that she could send _one _team. But what team would that be…

_Hmm… _she thought _Gai and his team has been getting on my nerves lately…. BUT then there's Asuma's team… Decisions Decisions…_

"Ok take Kakashi's team, they get on my nerves the most especially Kakashi and his late-ass!" exclaimed Tsunade.

MC's mask broke into another grin and before Sakura or anyone else on the team could retort, MC grabbed all of them and took them to the ship.

Currently MC was repairing the ship while Sakura was filling her teammates on their current situation.

"So this guy needs our help to fight some aliens?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura nods

"And the Hokage choose us to do it out of hundreds of Genin teams?"

Sakura nods again.

There is a pause…

"Whatever…" replied Kakashi.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY WHATEVER? WE CAN FREAKING DIE OUT THERE!!!" yelled Sakura, Naruto, and surprisingly Sasuke. Kakashi's response to their yells was a shrug. But before the three could destroy their sensei. MC walks over to get their asses in gear and get into the ship.

"Get your Asses in gear punks! We are leaving in one hour. If you are not back in one hour I will shove my shiny black boot up your ass! NOW MOVE!" yelled MC. Team 7 cowered in fear. When they did not move, MC reached behind his back for something. That alone was enough for the group to hightail it out of there and get ready. What MC was reaching for was not a gun but…but…but!

A Donut.

He gazed lovingly at the donut and then with amazing speed, he ate it. He then turned around to see Team 7 back and with wide eyes.

"How did yo..." started Naruto but was cut off by MC.

"That's a question for another time now get in the damn ship!" shouted MC and Team 7 went inside it except Kakashi.

"What do you want?" asked MC.

"Teach me how you did that! I can do it too but I almost got caught! Please teach me!!!" pleaded Kakashi as he got on his knees and hugged MC's leg. MC petted Kakashi's head and said

"In time grasshopper…NOW GET IN THE DAMN SHIP FOR THE LAST TIME!!!" Kakashi squealed like a schoolgirl and went into the ship.

MC went inside the ship and flipped out some switches not knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Do you know what the hell you are doing?" asked Sasuke who had awoken from his seemingly endless slumber.

"Nope but there's nothing to worry about!!"

"Riiiiiiiiiight" replied Sasuke as they rose to the sky and into hyperspace. And if you listen hard enough, you can hear the guys screaming like girls and Sakura screaming like a guy…

PHEW! Finally done with this chapter! This one was fun to type. I'm sorry if it took so long to get it up but I'm lazy and yeah… So now I did my part you do yours,

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
